1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lights and more particularly pertains to a new decorative fiber optic light system for decorating various structures in a unique, safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art decorative lights include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,157; 4,858,086; 5,104,608; 4,068,118; 4,777,571; and Des. 326,626 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the decorative fiber optic light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decorating various structures in a unique, safe manner.